Love Mark
by Star Burton
Summary: What DOES happen when you share a poapu fruit? SoraKairi


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. And I think the little man is from Dumbo…. Which I don't own either.

**Love Mark**

"What?" Kairi's blue eyes widened in surprise. The salty beach air blew through her magenta hair, adding to her shocked stance. The boy in front of her was looking forward, a strange, key-shaped weapon in his hand. His brown, spiky, hair stood still against the breeze, making him all the more ominous.

"But… you just saved the worlds! Why would you have to go out again? Sora, look at me!" the girl cried out.

"The Worlds are calling." Sora answered; his tone cold and hard, all emotion drained from it. He raised his weapon, a beam of light shooting from the end to open a bright, white portal.

"Sora, no, wait!!" Kairi yelled. She shot forward and wrapped her arms around his chest. She tugged at his clothes, holding him back, reaching for his soul. "Don't leave me." she whispered.

"Kairi, let go."

Kairi looked up at the back of her friend. "What's happened to you?"

"I am the tool of the Worlds; I do as the Worlds bade."

"Sora, wake up! Please!" Kairi cried, tears escaping her eyes. She buried her face in Sora's back.

"I said, let go!" Kairi fell to the ground, rubbing her hands where Sora had thrown her off. He took a step foreword, Kairi jumping up from the ground.

"Sora, no!" she called out, stretching her hand out to the changed boy. A bright light blinded her vision.

"SORA!" Kairi cried, bolting upright in her bed, panting loudly.

"It was only a dream." she whispered. Kairi looked down at her hand to see it shaking. She looked up at her dark room. Ever since the Heartless incident had ended, shadows had always scared her. She always felt as if Heartless were emerging from them, ready to pounce her form behind. She felt safe when around Riku or Sora, but it was worse when she was by herself. Being the only one of the trio who couldn't summon a Keyblade, it made her fell weak and defenseless. Kairi sensed a presence behind her and whirled around, only to find her bed's back-board. She spun back around, her heart beating wildly. Kairi shook her head.

"I need to get out…." she muttered, slipping out of her night clothes and into her regular outfit, jumping out of her window. She walked in the night air. Kairi stood under a street lamp, looking at her own shadow. She watched as it rose off the ground and grew to an enormous size. Gasping, she fell to the ground, shielding her face with her arm. She looked up to find it gone. Kairi got up, brushing her skirt off.

"I'm imagining things." she muttered to herself. She continued her walk, flinching at every sound and movement, running between street lamps. As she moved on, less and less lamps came about. The shadows seemed to come alive again, and Kairi's heartbeat quickened as she her pace became faster and faster, until she was going in a full out run. Her sight was blinded by fear and her feet carried her forward at an unbelievable pace, her mind racing to get away from the shadows. Kairi tugged open a door, racing through the house to a room, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the wood, her heart beating rapidly.

"Kairi?"

The magenta-haired girl looked up to see Sora sitting up in his bed. Sora, the true Sora, not the World's tool, but _her_ Sora. Tears weld in her eyes and poured over her cheeks as Sora stood up. Kairi darted forward and wrapped her arms around his back, burrowing her face in his bare chest. A sob escaped her as she hugged Sora tighter. Sora held her, stroking her soft hair. Through all the darkness, one thing good had happened; their hearts spoke to each other. Words were not needed as Sora picked his crying friend up in his arms, sitting on the bed and cradling Kairi as she cried into his shoulder. Her sobs quieted to sniffles as she resting her head on Sora's shoulder, her hand resting on the other one as her thumb stroked the nape of his neck. As another tear escaped Kairi's eye, Sora caught it with his lips. He caressed Kairi's cheek with his thumb, resting his forehead on hers as he stared at her eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Sora asked. Kairi buried her face into the crook of his neck, her hand lying still on the other side.

"It was terrible." she began. "I had a dream, where you had to leave again. I asked you to stay but you said you were the tool of the worlds. I tried to hold you back, but you hit me. I…." Kairi took in a sharp breath. Sora held her closer, his heat and scent comforting her; giving her the courage to carry on. "I woke up and went for a walk; to clear my mind. But it felt like Heartless where in every shadow, waiting to get me. I ran, and ended up here." Kairi whispered.

"Kairi…." Sora breathed, bringing his cheek up from her forehead. He took her chin in his hand, bringing her sight to his face. He gazed into her starry eyes.

"I'm never going to leave you again." Sora could tell his word wasn't enough. Kairi's eyes remained full of doubt, still glistening from tears.

_What must I do to have her believe me?_ Sora wondered, searching her eyes for the answer. He realized what he must do and slowly, he brought his face to hers, pressing his lips to Kairi's. Her grip tightened on his neck as his grasp on her strengthened, pulling her against his chest. The broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes. Their lips still hovered in front of each other, their breath hot on their partner's mouth. Kairi brought them together again, pressing her body to Sora's as his hands let go of her in shock. He had no idea she would kiss him back. Gradually, he brought them back to wrap around her waist. They parted again, panting slightly. Their eyes stayed locked on the other's lips, as if they planned to embrace once more. Kairi let her head fall to Sora's shoulder once more as she once again began to stroke his nape.

"Sora…" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"May I stay here for the night?" Kairi asked; her voice barely audible.

Sora slid off her shoes, placing her on the bed. He got back under the covers, spreading them over Kairi's tried figure.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

Kairi scooched up to Sora, once again wrapping her arms around his back. "Don't ever leave me."

Sora draped his arm over her frame. "I promise." he whispered, pulling her close as sleep took them.

- (' . ') -

"Hey Sora, are you ready to g- oh." Riku had opened to door of Sora's room to find Sora sit up, his bare arm still hanging over Kairi, who sat up under it. Being that her shirt had no sleeves, it gave the impression at first glance that she was topless.

"My bad, you guys finish." Riku said, looking down and waving as he closed the door. Sora and Kairi look at each other for a moment. They blushed at the same moment, uttering something in unison, "Uh-oh." Scrambling out of the bed, the two ran out the door.

"Riku, you've got it all wrong!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, we weren't doing anything like that!" Kairi added.

"Oh?" Riku asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you see; Kairi got scared last night and came to my house and we ended up falling asleep together." Sora explained hurriedly.

Riku shifted his weight to the side, resting his elbow in his palm and grabbing his chin, looking at the two. "You know; for some odd reason, that's not very convincing."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiikuuuuuuuu!!!" Sora and Kairi whined in unison.

Riku laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll buy your story." he shook his head, standing straight. "Sora, why don't we go to the island tomorrow and you take Kairi out on a date?"

"W-what what what WHAT?!" Sora stammered, while Kairi simply blushed.

"Go do something, maybe I'll bring you back a paopu fruit for good luck." Riku said, waving his hand over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs.

"But, I…" Sora started, but looked back at Kairi, who was facing the wall. "Um… Kairi…?"

"I didn't know you weren't wearing pants either." she said.

Sora looked down to see his gray boxer shorts, his face going beat red as he dashed into his room. He came back out dressed in his usual clothes. "So… where do you want to go?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Er… maybe a walk in the park?" Kairi suggested. Sora nodded and headed toward the stairs, but stopped.

"Maybe we should go out the window."

"What? Why?" Kairi inquired.

"You know how Riku reacted? How do you think my _mom_ will react?"

Kairi opened her mouth and shut it again.

"Yeah… shall we?"

"Lets." Kairi said, heading into Sora's room. She looked out the window. "That's… um… a long way down." she stated as she gazed down at the ground. Having collected much munny on his adventures, Sora's parents had been able to buy a much more extravagant house, but they also had tried to prevent Sora from running out again. Of course, they failed.

Sora wrapped his arm around Kairi's waist and stood on the window sill, placing his hand on the top for balance. "Hold on tight." he said, and leapt. Kairi gave a small cry and grasped Sora's shirt in her fists, hiding her face in his jacket as the ground rose to meet them. She brought her face off Sora's clothing to find them gliding high above the ground.

"After all the adventuring I've done, you tend to pick up a few things." Sora explained, looking down at Kairi. "You wanna try?" he asked. Kairi nodded and loosened his grip on her, letting her free-fall for a few seconds as he reached around and grasped her hand closest to him. Kairi gasped and smiled, spreading her fingers out as a laugh escaped her.

"This is amazing!" she marveled.

"I flew in Neverland." Sora told her.

"Where?"

"I wish I could take you there." Sora sighed. "The only time you were there you had lost your heart."

"Or more of, you were keeping it in yours."

Sora chuckled. "That's true, isn't it?" He pulled Kairi in again as they neared the ground, holding her to his chest as the landed.

"You more amazing than I know." Kairi chuckled, elbowing Sora.

"You pretty amazing yourself, miss Pink-Hair." Sora teased, fingering a strand of her bright hair.

"Hey, it's magenta!" she exclaimed, brushing it down. "And you have no room to talk, Spiky."

Sora laughed. "But I wish I could take you to all the worlds, not on having to save them, but just to visit. You would've loved The Pride Lands. I was a lion cub!" Sora exclaimed.

Kairi pictured a baby lion, then launched herself at Sora, hugging him. "You must have been so _cute_!!!" she squealed, giving him a squeeze.

"Kairi… can't… breathe…." Sora wheezed.

"Oh, sorry." Kairi released Sora from her grasp.

Sora coughed, thumping his chest. "Halloween town had a pretty cool look. And Atlantica…." Sora turned around, covering his nose-bleed as he pictured a mermaid Kairi. He whipped his hand on his pants, which magically cleaned themselves. "But anyhow, to the park?"

"To the park."

As they walked to the green area, a man popped into their path. "WELL, hello there!" the plump little man said, twisting his thick black mustaches as a wide smile spread over his face.

Sora and Kairi jumped

"We're having a festival down the street. Would you like to come?"

Sora looked a Kairi, intertwining his fingers and placing them behind his head in a bored manner. "Well, you up to it?"

"I don't have any munny with me." Kairi said, said, patting her pockets.

Sora gave her his big grin. "Come on, Kairi, this is me you're talking to. I'll pay for it."

"Well, I guess so." she said, eyeing the tiny man. He wore red and yellow stripped suspenders, a dress shirt under and a black tuxedo coat, and a tall, skinny top hat on what Kairi assumed to be a bald head. The little man struck her as odd to simply pop up and advertise a festival.

They followed him to a large fair ground where several colorful tents stood, loud music playing from all around, fair men shouting announcements into the air.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I went to a fair!" Kairi gasped, looking wide-eyed as the scene. Sora smiled. "Wait here." he told her, walking to the ticket booth.

"Kairi."

Kairi jumped and turned around to see Sora with two bracelets in his hand, a smile on his face.

"I got the all-day things." he said, handing her one.

"Aw, you didn't have to… Sora, what are you doing?" Kairi questioned as the teen circled the bracelet around his wrist several times, though failing to clip it together.

"I've, erm, never done one of these before." he stated, scratched the back of his neck as he held up the bracelet, am embarrassed expression crawling across his visage. Kairi chuckled, taking the plastic into her hands.

"Here." she said, wrapping the band around Sora's wrist and snapping it together. As she drew her hand back, her fingers graced his, sending wonderful chills up her spine. Sora shot his hand out and grabbed Kairi's wrist, snapping her bracelet over her arm as he slyly moved his hand around hers, interlocking their fingers. Both blushed, but went along with it. A rustle in the bushed caught their attention as they swerved around.

"Guess it was nothing." Sora muttered, looking back. "So… what now?"

"Have you _never_ been to a fair?"

"Actually… no- Wait!... nope." Sora answered, getting a laugh from Kairi.

"Well, the first thing you _always_ do is get cotton candy." she told him.

"Cotton candy it is!" Sora said, tugging a giggling Kairi along as he searched for a booth.

A silver-haired teen let out his breath. He turned to his three companions and inquired

"HAVE YOU ALL COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MINDS?!"

"Ack, sorry, Riku! Sophie poked me." a spiky-haired blonde boy explained.

"Well Wakka pushed me!" a flustered brunette replied.

"Hey, don't blame it all on me; Tidus's cologne makes me sneeze!" the orange-hair teenager snapped.

"I'm not wearing cologne!" the blonde protested.

"Would you all just shut up?" Riku growled, the group silencing at once. He shook his head, looking back at the fast-disappearing couple. "Remind me never to let you guys come when I set these guys up again."

"COUGHSTALKERCOUGH" Tidus thumped his chest.

Riku glared at him, clamming the boy up.

"All of you; be quiet or go home."

No one moved; no one spoke.

"Alright, follow me."

- (' . ') -

"Two, please."

The man handed Sora the cotton candy, which he handed to Kairi and stuck his hand in his pocket, the magic clothing producing the correct amount of blue and yellow balls. He put the munny in the man's hand and took his candy from Kairi. He went to bite his won, but reached over and bit off some of Kairi's.

"Hey!" she squeaked giggling.

Sora swallowed and grinned.

"You think you're so cute, don't you? Now, look, there's some on your face." Kairi said, leaning over. Her tongue slipped across his skin, scraping the piece off his cheek. As her tongue left, she could feel the heat rising in Sora's face as a blush crawled across his cheeks.

"Oh, look! A picture booth!" Now it was Kairi's turn to pull a very stunned Sora.

They climbed into the picture booth, closing the curtain behind them. Both smiled.

FLASH

Sora's gaze shifted to Kairi; falling on her bright eyes, sliding down her soft hair, gracing over her beautiful body, rolling back up to her face, landing on her lips. _That kiss had felt… really good, come to think of it._

FLASH

He inched his arm around he waist.

FLASH

Sora turned Kairi to face him and pressed his lips to hers.

FLASH

Kairi was startled at first, but gradually returned the action, laying her arms over his shoulders, locking her fingers together. Their skin tingled as their lips met and parted, returning to each other and away again.

FLASH

They paused, staring into each other's eyes.

FLASH

The bright light had made them jump. Their eyes turned to the camera as it took its last picture. Sora and Kairi raced out of the booth, taking the pictures once they came out. Kairi held them in her hands examining the photographs. Her facial color rose as her eyes moved down the strip, a deep red settling as she finished.

"Erm… we can redo it, if you want." Sora said; scratching the back of his neck has his color rose to match Kairi's.

"Ummm… no, it's okay." she said, slipping it into her pocket.

"Ooooookay, what now?"

"What else? Rides!" Kairi replied; glad for a change of topic. She and Sora went about riding different fair contraptions, playing games, winning prizes, while their little 'followers' snuck about, watching them.

Night fell and the park began to close down, the visitors leaving.

"Wow, I don't think I've _ever_ had that much fun." Sora said, stretching.

"Heh, me neither. Good thing you have super-pockets." Kairi laughed, poking one of the pouches.

Sora laughed. "You tired any?" he asked as Kairi let out a long yawn.

"No… just out of air." she said, giggling.

"Riiiiiiight…." Sora said, grinning.

"Let's go to the island." Kairi suggested.

"My boat's got a hole." Sora replied in a sorry tone.

"We still have mine."

"Will we both fit?"

"Yeah, tightly, but yeah."

"Dang." Riku muttered. "We'll be noticed if we follow."

They headed out to the shore, Sora getting in the boat first, then Kairi after, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Are you sure you'll be comfortable like that?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah; I'll be fine."

"… Alright." Sora began to row. Once they reached the island, Sora got onto the dock, holding his hand out to Kairi. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Wow. The sky is so beautiful at night." Kairi said, looking up at the sky.

Sora watched Kairi, the wind blowing through her velvety hair, the stars filling her soft blue eyes. "Not a beautiful as you." he muttered.

"Hmm? What was that?" she said, looking back at him.

"Mmm? Oh, nothing." Sora said, placing his hands behind his head as he turned his gaze to the sky. "To think each of those is a world…." Sora muttered.

"And you saved them all." Kairi added.

"Oh, c'mon, Kairi; you know if it weren't for you and Riku I never would have made it."

Kairi giggled. "I did say that, didn't I?"

Sora smiled, beginning to walk down the cement path.

"Sora, where are you going?" Kairi called after him.

"Oh, c'mon Kairi, you of all people should know." he called back to her.

_The Secret Place?_

Kairi ran after him, crawling through the hole to the drawing-covered walls. Kairi looked about the cavern; the numerous amounts of bats, Riku's face on the huge rock, a battle scene….

"Kairi… did you do this?" Sora called back to her.

"Erm… yeah." Kairi said; a flush coming over her face as she examined the drawing. Sora and Kairi had drawn each other when they were kids, Kairi had returned to the island to find Sora had drawn himself giving Kairi a paopu fruit. Kairi in turn, had drawn herself doing the same.

"… would you… er…." Sora stumbled over his words.

"What is it, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Like… to… actuallydothat?"

"What?"

"Would you like to… really... share a…" Sora looked down, drawing a circle in the sand as a blush reaching over his cheeks. "…Paopu fruit?"

Kairi jerked back, a flush taking over her own visage. "I… uh…."

Sora got up, leaving the Secret place as Kairi stood and pondered. _Homagoshhomagoshhomagosh… this is as bad as if he had proposed to me!!_

Sora came back in; his cheeks still red as he held the star-shaped yellow fruit in his hand. His hand stayed on the roof of the tunnel, his eyes downcast as he studied the floor, which had suddenly become quite interesting.

Kairi looked at the boy, her eyes wide and her cheeks still quite red. She had repeated in her head how to share the fruit correctly several times, but to do it… was something totally different.

Sora looked up when there was a tug on his hand to find the fruit's tip in front of his face.

"Bite it." she told him. "You have to do it a certain way, or it doesn't work."

Sora gulped, but nodded, taking the fruit in his teeth.

"We have to bite it of at the exact same time, according to the legend." Kairi's voice shook as she spoke, proving she was as scared as Sora. She placed her teeth around the tip, giving Sora's hand a squeeze and they both bit down. What was left of the paopu glowed, shattering into a burst of light, both Sora and Kairi shielding their eyes. They opened them to find they felt a strange tingle on the left side of their chest.

"Kairi, what's that?" Sora said, pointing to Kairi's strap, under which a brown spot poked out. Kairi moved her strap slightly to reveal a star-shaped mark, as if a birthmark.

"I think it worked." Sora said, pulling his shirt down a bit to reveal the same spot on his chest.

Kairi gulped. "Yeah. But the effect is only permanent if you kiss-" Sora breathed in whatever words were about to be said, for he had pulled Kairi to himself with blinding speed, crushing his lips against hers. Small fires went throughout Kairi's body as she felt like she'd melt then and there. Sora pulled his head back as he gazed down at Kairi.

"Are you going to do this every time we're alone?" Kairi asked.

Sora smiled, bringing his face down again. "If you'll let me."

- (' . ') -

Sora chuckled to himself as he lifted Kairi into his arms. "How someone falls asleep in the middle of a kiss is beyond me." he said as the sleeping Kairi snuggled up to him. He smiled, heading back to the boat. He lowered them into the boat, resting Kairi's legs between his and her head on his chest. He rowed slowly as not to wake the sleeping Princess.

"Princess of Light." he muttered to himself.

"Sora…" Kairi breathed, her head turning in her sleep. Sora felt his heart flutter, though he didn't know why. The mark tingled, sending his heart on another spasm.

_A side effect?_ Sora thought.

Once they reached the main island, he shook Kairi lightly.

"Kairi, Kairi."

She opened her eyes slowly as she gazed into his sapphire eyes. Sora felt the mark tingle again, and his heart beat faster.

_Does it react to Kairi?_

He felt Kairi's heart race against his chest as a slight blush inched up her cheeks.

_Or… does it react to her feelings?_

"If you don't get home, the mayor might get worried." he told her. She nodded and lifted herself out of the boat, turning back as Sora climbed out behind her.

"Well… um… see you?" he said, blushing.

"Um… yeah." Kairi replied, turning to leave. She ran a few steps and turned back, waving. Sora waved back, and Kairi smiled, turning back and going in a full-out run. Two people touched a mark that night, one running, one watching.

- (' . ') -

Once Kairi was out of sight, Sora turned back and tied the boat up. He began walking toward his house when he felt as if something wasn't right. He touched his mark to hear Kairi's voice; screaming in fear throughout his head, the mark ice cold. He turned around and ran the way Kairi had gone, guided by the mark.

_Hang on, Kairi, I'm coming!_

- (' . ') -

Kairi ran from the swarm of Heartless.

_Why are the Heartless here?_

Shadow were running after her, leaping and clawing at her heels, trying desperately to grab her. Kairi tripped on a rock, falling to the ground. She put her arm up as the Heartless leapt at her. There was a thud of feet and the sound of pierced Shadows rang through the air. Kairi opened her eyes to find Sora standing in front of her, his Ultima Keyblade summoned.

"You alright, Kairi?"

"Ye… yeah." she stuttered, standing up. "What are the Heartless doing here?"

"That's what I want to know."

The rest of the Shadows disappeared in puffs of black, their hearts floating off. "Where did they come from?" a boy said, swinging his wing Keyblade over his shoulder.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi greeted.

"Hey. Have a nice date?"

Both blushed.

"They probably came because of you two."

"Us?"

"I have a slight connection with both of you, and I felt your hearts strengthen a few minutes ago. What did you guys do?"

Both Kairi and Sora's face became beat red.

"Okay… never mind. Whatever you guys did strengthened your hearts, and the Heartless probably couldn't resist."

Riku's gaze shifted to Kairi. "Oh my gosh." he said, coving a smile. "You guys didn't…!"

Sora looked over at Kairi to find her strap a fallen slightly, revealing her mark.

"Well, I suppose sharing a paopu _would_ strengthen your hearts. Is that what you guys did when you went to the island?"

"We, um- hey, wait, how'd you know we went to the island?" Sora said, eyeing Riku.

"Ooooo… busted." Tidus teased.

"You _all_ followed us didn't you?!" Kairi asked, her voice rising.

"Er… I gotta go." Riku said, turning around.

"Oh no you don't!" and with that, the chase was on.

- (' . ') -

**TEH END!!!!**


End file.
